Antonín Dvořák
' Antonín Leopold Dvořák' (September 8, 1841 – May 1, 1904) was a Czech composer. Following the nationalist example of Bedřich Smetana, Dvořák frequently employed aspects, specifically rhythms, of the folk music of Moravia and his native Bohemia (then parts of the Austrian Empire and now constituting the Czech Republic). Dvořák's own style has been described as 'the fullest recreation of a national idiom with that of the symphonic tradition, absorbing folk influences and finding effective ways of using them'. Tossup Questions # This man composed a tone poem in which the title imp marries a girl in his underwater castle. This composer of a Cello Concerto in B Minor and The Water Goblin rose to fame when Fitz Simrock published his Moravian Duets. This composer of the "Dumky Trio" was inspired to compose a work with movements based on The Song of Hiawatha and (*) African-American spirituals after a trip to Iowa. For 10 points, name this Czech composer of the "American" string quartet and the "New World" symphony. # The cantata The Heirs of White Mountain triggered fame in his homeland for this composer, whose Carnival Overture formed part of his glyph817ature, Life, and Love trilogy. In England, Joseph Barnby introduced his Stabat Mater, the first religious piece by this composer. His only violin concerto was premiered by Joachim after that of Brahms. He composed a work whose six movements is each a "fleeting thought." A premiere by Victor Herbert convinced this composer to compose his second cello concerto in B minor, while time spent in Iowa convinced this composer of the American quartet, The Bells of Zlonice symphony, and the Dumky Trio to explore folk tunes in his ninth symphony. For 10 points, name this Czech composer who composed a symphony From the New World. # He used the poems of Karel Jaromir Erben as the basis of his first four tone poems, including one where an evil stepmother and her daughter are eaten by wolves after their true identities are revealed by a titular Golden Spinning Wheel. He published a collection called "Nature, Life, and Love" which included his Carnival Overture, and his earliest surviving work for orchestra commemorates the two years he spent studying under Joseph Toman and Antonin Liehmann in the town of Zlonice. His best known piano work is in G Flat major and is the seventh of his (*) 8 Humoresques, and his best known string quartet is his 12th, the American. For 10 points, name this composer of the Slavonic Dances whose time in the Americas inspired his ninth symphony, "From the New World." # Operas by this man include one where Marbuel plays one of the title roles in The Devil and Kate and another concerning a Syrian prince Ismen and his father Hidraot in Armida. He wrote a ten piece religious work in response to the death of his newborn daughter titled Stabat Mater while a series of four symphonic poems based on works by Karel Bouquet include The Water Goblin. His Opus 46 and 72 are based partly on the furiant and dumka, written shortly after he completed his Moravian Duets. One of this composer's works was inspired by Longfellow's Song of Hiawatha and was formed by a fusion of Native and African American music. FTP, name this composer known for Slavonic Dances and Symphony No. 9, "From the New World". # This composer's Opus 14 symphony was dedicated to a friend named Tomas because of Tomas's contributions to this composer's work entitled Symphony 2 in B Flat Minor. Ludwig Beethoven's influence on this composer was apparent as shown in this composer's symphonic poems such as The Wood Dove and The Spinning Wheel. Johann Brahams influenced him to compose an orchestral work entitled Slavonic Dances. For 10 points, name this composer, from the Czech Republic, who composed a work, with a movement inspired by The Song of Hiawatha, entitled Symphony from the New World.